Input devices, such as keyboards, are utilized to input data into a computer system. The use of a pointing device, such as a mouse, simplifies many computer operations. However, for certain operations, such as scrolling of text and images on a computer screen, conventional input devices have shortcomings.
It is known to include a cursor control device on either a keyboard or a mouse. The cursor control device is a joystick-type control capable of moving a cursor. Such a cursor control device is known as a “Trackpoint™”. Trackpoint™ is a trademark of International Business Machines Corporation.
It is also known to include a scroll device on a mouse. A scroll device is capable of scrolling the data currently being displayed. A scroll device controls scrolling and does not change the current position of the cursor.
A user may utilize an input device, such as a keyboard, in order to input data into a computer system. If the user wishes to scroll the currently displayed information, the user must use the arrow keys, or move his/her hand to the mouse, move the cursor to a scroll bar, and hold down the mouse key. If the mouse includes a scroll device, the user must move his/her hand to the mouse, and move the scroll device. If the user wishes to move the cursor, the user may use the keyboard's arrow keys, move a Trackpoint™ device included in between the G and H keys of the keyboard, or move his/her hand to the mouse, and move the mouse.
Therefore, a need exists for a computer system input device including a cursor control device and a scroll control device, where the functionality of the cursor control device may be switched with the functionality of the scroll control device.